Trial of Hearts (preview)
by HaleNewfound
Summary: Amaya Rintaro came to Hope's Peak academy in hopes that she and her older brother Hiroshi would have a better life after their parents died in a car accident and they are left on the streets. But during their time at Hope's Peak, they realize it's no ordinary school and that they have to fight for their lives. *NOTE* THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE!*


Trial of Hearts

There it was: Hopes Peak Academy… The school that held my destiny and future within its brick walls. My pale blue eyes trailed up the building, taking in it's exquisite architecture and sturdiness. Yes, I believe I would do just perfect here.

With a sharp intake of breath and a puff in my chest, I pushed the doors open and marched in. Once again, my eyes wandered around the walls until they fell upon a door that was slightly opened, being as curious as I was, I marched over to the door and pushed it open, only to find other student inside. But wait… wasn't I early? I set my alarm back a full hour just so I would wake up with enough time to prepare myself for this!

Suddenly I realized I was standing there bass-mouthed and wide-eyed. I snapped back into shape and cleared my throat, my arms stiff by my side. I scanned the entire room of teens, evaluating every single one of them. As I opened my mouth to speak, an arm wrapped around my shoulders and a deep voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey there sweetheart, mind if I borrow your library card to check you out?" His voice sent a shiver down my spine. My head snapped to look at this inappropriate boy; I glared daggers into his eyes and lowered my head, giving my stare a more terrifying look. "What's the matter, baby? I- OWOWOWOWOOWOW!" The boy shouted in pain as someone grabbed a handful his bright orange hair and shoved him away from me. I glanced back to see a familiar, tall boy crossing his arms and glaring at the kid; my brother.

"You'll do well to keep your hands off my little sister, punk!" Hiroshi glared down at him then quickly turned his attention to me. He pulled me close to him and stroked my blond hair. "You okay, sis? He didn't hurt you did he?! Oh, my poor baby sister! How could this have happened? I've failed to protect you! I'm such a terrible brother!" He sobbed as he squeezed the air out of me. I grumbled and untangled myself from his arms.

"I am fine, Hiroshi… You don't need to protect me." I sighed looked up at the crowd of teenagers; they were all staring at Hiroshi and I. Great, now he'd caused a scene. I cleared my throat and composed myself, staring straight ahead at the crowd before me. "Good morning everyone. My name is Amaya Rintaro and this is my brother, Hiroshi Rintaro."

Hiroshi grabbed my by my arms and held me closely and protectively. "Yeah, you got that boys? I'm her older brother and I won't hesitate to break any of your arms to protect her!" He snarled, stroking my hair once more. I let out another frustrated sigh, and went limp. Once Hiroshi got his hands on me, there was no breaking free.

As I dangled in my older brother's grasp, I heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly, a pair of shiny black boots stopped right in front of Hiroshi and I. My eyes drifted up to see a boy in a white uniform. His hair was black and his eyes were red. This man looked very professional; Just the kind of person I like. I struggled out of Hiroshi's grasp and stood stiff as a statue in front of the boy. "Hello, my name is Amaya Rin-" I didn't finish my sentence when the boy shoved his hand out and started shouting.

"Good morning, classmates Rintaro, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" His loudness left a ringing in my ears, but I didn't mind. My father yelled a lot and compared to him, this well-dressed boy was only a whisper. I opened my mouth to speak when someone pulled me away and started to squeal.

"EEEIII! You're absolutely adorable!" She squealed. I managed to glance back and see a dark-skinned girl with a rather unique bun-style. She turned me around and smiled brightly. "I'm Aoi Asahina! I like doughnuts, do you like doughnuts? Ooh, I also like swimming!" She squealed again and plastered my face into… her boobs! This girl couldn't be any older than 15 and she had the breast size of a Greek goddess! I flailed around, trying to get out of this crazy, big-boobed girl's grasp until I finally broke free.

My face flushed to a pure red and my ears fumed. As I opened my mouth to yell, a small timid girl raised her hand. "Uh, um… n-not to be a bother, b-but I-I Chihiro F-Fujisaki…." A small shade of pink rose up among the red; this little girl was like a doll! So small and fragile and cute!

I tried to stand but was instantly crowded around by people, telling me their names and shouting different things that I found incomprehensible due to all the chatter. Amongst all the conversation, a young boy approached me and offered me his hand.

"It's alright." I looked up at him and in an instant, the blush rose back to my cheeks. This boy was Cute with a capital "C"! "I know, they're all a bit weird. I'm Makoto Naegi." Slowly, I took his hand and he pulled me up. "We've all been waiting for you two to get here. You two are the 16th student, am I right?"

I didn't dare reply for fear my voice would crack, so I only nodded.


End file.
